Escalera al Cielo
by luckymtrioshka
Summary: -me esperaras?, si tu quieres no ire...-no, nunca te pediria eso Sebastian, tengo miedo de que no vuelvas...-lo are te lo juro, y yo tengo miedo de que desparescas...-que pasaria si así es?...-te bucaria...-y si no me encuentras?...-te buscaria asta encontrarte...-y luego?...-pues nos uniremos, el destino de los que se aman es unirce...-no importa lo lejos que nos encontremos-
1. Una hermosa Roza

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si!...

La Historia es la creación de mi inspiración gracias a una novela que vi, la verdad es que me gusto tanto q pensé como seria en versión YAOI? owo bueno muchas cosas he cambiado y he tenido q pensar mucho para que encaje con los personajes y sus carácter u.u

importante es YAOI! Si no te gusta el género no lo leas y menos la comentes ya están advertidos ¬¬, y a las que si les gusta :3 ps disfrútenlo y espero comentarios de ayuda :D!es mi primer fict. Haciq espero n decepcionarlas uwu bueno sin nada más que decir…

A leer ;D…

_**(No tengo ninguna duda de que el haiga llegado a amarlo, pero estoy seguro que yo lo ame...tanto como él lo amo...)**_

** Una Hermosa Roza**

_Nuestra historia comienza en Inglaterra Londres, en una familia en especifico, la familia Phantomhive, ella está compuesta por Vincent el padre, un hombre con cabello azulado oscuro, ojos de color celeste cielo, su piel era blanca, portaba un traje marrón muy elegante, Rachel la madre era hermosa en verdad, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes esmeralda, y blanca como la leche y Ciel su único hijo, este último no es menospreciado, ya que su belleza cautiva de mujeres asta hombres, el menor es de una baja estatura, su cabellera corto era de un azul algo gris topo y ojos de un azul de media noche, su piel es blanca y sedosa como de porcelana.._

_Su padre es el propietario de una gran empresa de juguetes al igual que un parque en el centro de todo Londres, Rachel la madre es dueña de una marca comercial de diseñadores, Ciel por otra parte va a un colegio privado y viven en una mansión, tienen como empleados a Tanaka su mayordomo, y otros tres, cada uno se ocupaban de diferentes partes de la mansión…( que por ahora no les diré sus nombres ya que me los olvide xD)_

_En la mañana..._

_T-buen día señorito Ciel, como sabrá hoy no será necesario que valla al colegio ya que es feriado, sus padres están de viaje, está pensando en ir al parque?-Tanaka abrochaba la camisa blanca del menor…_

_C-ha...-Ciel estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama.._

_T-con alguien en esp-_

_C-no...-intervino Ciel…_

_T-como diga, después del almuerzo se hará los preparativos para su visita...-_

_C-...-Ciel era un chico solo ya que por ser de una familia sumamente rica y prestigiosa muchos solo se acercaba a el por información o solo por dinero, Ciel estaba cansado de ese tipo de personas que se izo un chico muy solitario y maduro...Ya en la mesa principal, Tanaka le trajo bocadillos y tortas dulces que le gustaban al menor, mientras que sus padres no se encontraban Tanaka aprovechaba para darle dulces y otras cosas porque sentía que Ciel llevaba una gran carga en sus hombros, tal vez no sea nada de negocios ni de finanzas pero si de soledad, culpa de ello tuvo que madurar mucho más rápido que los otros niños de su edad._

_Después del almuerzo Ciel subió al auto y Tanaka condujo asía el parque, inmediatamente que llegaron 4 hombres se colocaron alrededor de Ciel..._

_C-Tanaka...no podrías...-tartamudeo Ciel…_

_T-lo siento señorito Ciel, pero su padre me ordeno aumentar la seguridad por si salía de la mansión...-Tanaka le decía al oído…_

_C-...¬¬U...-Ciel se avergonzó ya que no estaba acostumbrado a los "gorilas" de seguridad…_

_Caminaron hacia el mismo juego que siempre solía subirse Ciel...el carrusel..._

_T-puede subirse cuando quiera joven amo estaré aquí esperando...-_

_C-mmm...-Ciel se subió a este y eligió un caballo de color blanco, la verdad es que si alguna chica lo estuviese viendo se quedarían maravilladas a tal hermosura, si fuese un poco más grande seria como un príncipe, su cabellera de un color gris topo muy sedoso se movía levemente dándole elegancia al porte del menor _

_Mientras que Ciel estaba disfrutando las vueltas, un hombre desconocido se acerca a Tanaka, los guardaespaldas quisieron intervenir pero Tanaka movió la cabeza en señal de que no era necesario tal acción..._

_¿-disculpe...es usted el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive?-_

_T-si mucho gusto señor...-_

_S-ha, disculpe, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, un gusto...me preguntaba si podría hablar con Vincent...-_

_T-discúlpeme señor Michaelis pero el señor Vincent tuvo que viajar por trabajo con su esposa...-_

_S-he...pero entonces por qué usted se encuentra aquí?-_

_T-estoy al cuidado del hijo de Vincent...-_

_S-como? Vincent tiene un hijo?-_

_T-si señor, ahora se encuentra en el carrusel...-_

_S-ha, lo siento, estuve tanto tiempo afuera en el extranjero que no se de las nuevas buenas...podría esperar para conocerlo?-_

_T-si como dese...además mi amo me dijo que usted seria un huésped en nuestra mansión hasta que el regrese, por favor insisto que venga con nosotros...-_

_S-ha...está bien...-Sebastian dirigió la mirada hacia el carrusel, mirando a todos los niños que estaban sentados en cada personaje del carrusel, ninguno resaltaba, pero como seria el hijo de Vincent y Rachel sería imposible que no llamase la atención, pero al ver bien pudo contemplar la hermosura que por lo cual era famoso el niño, en ese momento Ciel dirigió la mirada hacia el mayor encontrándose así sus miradas...Sebastian tan solo quedo sin palabras, cuando el carrusel se detuvo Ciel quiso bajar pero al apoyar su pie derecho en el piso y al tratar de sacar el otro este se atoro por un momento haciendo que el menor perdiera el equilibrio, Ciel se sorprendió al ver a ese hombre que aun no conocía correr hacia él y abrasarlo para detener su caída..._

_El menor subió su mirada hacia el rostro del mayor hasta sus ojos, estos eran de un color rojo carmesí, era blanco y su cabello negro como la noche, el menor se sonrojo un poco al ver al mayor sonreírle tan de cerca..._

_S-estas bien?-_

_C-ha...quien-_

_T-ha! Disculpe señorito Ciel, no lo vimos a tiempo, muchas gracias señor Sebastian...-_

_S-ha, fue un placer...-el mayor levanto a Ciel lentamente hasta dejar que se parara..._

_C-Tanaka, quien es él?-_

_T-ha...es el señor Sebastian Michaelis, viene a hacer negocios con su padre, hasta que regrese se quedara en su mansión como huésped...-_

_S-si no le molesta joven Ciel, podría quedarme en su mansión?-_

_C-...-la verdad Ciel se quedo sorprendido a tal pregunta, es el primero en hacerle una así, aunque fuese una broma ya que todas las personas que viniesen a hacer negocios con su padre le solían traer algún regalo como un presente y solo le acariciaban la cabeza, eso lo detestaba, el pelinegro hablo diferente…_

_T-joven amo...-pregunto algo preocupado por no escuchar la respuesta del menor…_

_C-ha... si es el deseo de mi padre puede quedarse como un huésped...-_

_S-muchas gracias...-después de una sonrisa algo picarona que le puso los pelos de punta al menor, se dirigieron al auto y volvieron, ya que el menor solo suele subirse al carrusel y a ninguno otro mas..._

_En la mansión..._

_Tanaka abre la puerta para que saliese Ciel seguido de Sebastian, una vez adentro Tanaka sostiene la chaqueta del niño seguido por la del mayor..._

_T-señor Sebastian un sirviente lo llevara hacia su cuarto, por favor espere hasta la cena...-_

_S-ha, si está bien...-_

_C-Tanaka, podrías avisarme, estaré en el jardín...-_

_T-si joven amo, como desee...-El menor dejo el lugar dirigiéndose asía unas grandes puertas de cristal que llevaban hacia el jardín, Sebastian por otra parte siguió a la sirvienta no antes de dar un último vistazo al hermoso niño que se alejaba y que lo avía dejado totalmente atónito en aquella ocasión..._

_-señor esta es su habitación, por favor aguarde al llamado para la cena, cualquier cosa que necesite por favor no dude en llamarme...-_

_S-ha, si gracias...-_

_-que tenga una buena estadía en la mansión Phantomhive...-Después de decir lo último, la mucama salió del cuarto serrando la puerta por afuera, el mayor un poco cansado dejo su chaleco donde guardaba sus objetos como reloj o pañuelos dejando solo su camisa roja, después de contemplar un poco decidió salir por las puertas de vidrio que tenia en frente de la cama llegando así al jardín, este estaba repleto solamente de rosas blancas, el mayor decidió en no perder tal escenario por algo tan trivial como el cansancio y tapidamente saco un cuaderno y un lápiz y se adentro en el jardín..._

_S-waw...es realmente hermoso...buscare un mejor lugar donde pueda ver la luna...-_

_Sebastian caminaba asía el centro del jardín donde avía una gran fuente de donde fluía agua, este camino alrededor y pudo ver al menor sentado en una pequeña y algo descuidada banca, el menor dirigía su mirada en todo momento asía la luna, Sebastian solo miro algo sorprendido y se acercó poco a poco..._

_S-no crees que hace un poco de frio como para estar afuera?-_

_C-ha...señor Sebastian, no creí encontrarlo en este lugar...-_

_S-ha, es que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco...dime...porque estas triste?-_

_C-...qué?-Ciel se sorprendió un poco, al escuchar una respuesta que no es como "te ves hermoso en la luz de la luna" o " quieres jugar a algo?" que para el menor era normal, además de ser diferente, acertó en los sentimientos del menor..._

_S-es que...aunque en verdad la luz de la luna solo hace crecer aun mas lo hermoso que eres...te vez triste...estoy equivocado?-_

_C-ha...no...no tengo porque sentirme triste, y tampoco es de tu incumbencia...-_

_S-ha lo siento, pero parece que en verdad eres como una rosa...-_

_C-que...una rosa?-_

_S-sí, porque una rosa es hermosa y frágil, pero cuando quieres tomarla con tu mano esta te lastima, por las espinas que posee...-_

_C-...deja de decir estupideces...-Ciel se sonroja por el ejemplo de Sebastian, este se da cuenta y solo ríe un poco..._

_S-Ciel, puedo llamarte así?-_

_C-...por...porque!?-_

_S-simple...no me gusta las formalidades, y porque me gusta decir tu nombre libremente...-_

_C-qu..que idiota-_

_S-jeje ^^, dime Ciel, podría pedirte un favor?-_

_C-que?-Sebastian levanta su mano izquierda con el lápiz y apunta hacia Ciel..._

_S-quiero dibujarte...-_

_C-que!?...-_

_S-no vas a satisfacer un pequeño y sin importancia favor que te pide el huésped de la familia Phantomhive?. Que diría tu padre?-_

_C-maldito...-_

_S- jejej ven...-_

_C-ha!...-Sebastian se acerca a Ciel y lo levanta sonrojando a más no poder al menor..._

_C-que haces!, bájame!-_

_S-vamos, no te pongas así, solo quiero sentarte en la fuente...-el pelinegro sonriendo lo coloca en la fuente -Bien quédate quieto, quiero dibujarte, y si tomo en cuenta la luz de la luna y las rosas blancas...no hay nadie quien te compare...-_

_Así Sebastian comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno, mientras que el menor solo podía aguantar la vergüenza y quedarse quieto en ese lugar...miraba como fugazmente el lápiz del mayor iba y venían en el cuaderno, sentía como no podía ni respirar por la penetrante mirada que les dedicaba esos ojos color carmesí del pelinegro..._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos Sebastian avía dejado de mover el lápiz y observaba el dibujo en busca de errores…_

_C-y...ya terminaste?-_

_S-mmm...si...mira-el mayor dio vuelta el cuaderno mostrando el dibujo al menor..._

_S-que tal...te gusta?-_

_C-...-Ciel solo quedo sin palabras, era como si lo hubiese calcado en la hoja..._

_C-Ha...Si, eres pintor?-_

_S-si algo así...pero más me destaco en la arquitectura...-se quedaron viéndose por unos minutos, de repente Ciel reacciona y mira para otro lado…_

_C-ha...tenemos que volver...-_

_S-ha, es cierto disculpa, ven...-Sebastian alargo sus manos para tomar la cintura del menor, pero en vez de dejarlo en el suelo lo abraso...El menor no podía decir nada, solo sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía moverse solo se dejo llevar era como si el pelinegro lo hechizara con su mirada...mientras que el mayor lo abraso fuertemente algo de un solo instante pero tanto como para el mayor y el menor fueran horas...después de ello Sebastian lo coloco en el suelo..._

_S-volvamos...-este comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose asía las puertas de la mansión mientras que dejaba al menor algo atontado, después de ver la espalda del mayor alejándose Ciel volvió en sí y camino atrás de el algo confundido pero en silencio..._

_Al llegar a la mansión Tanaka los esperaba en las dos grandes puertas a un lado de la alcoba como no encontró a Sebastian en su cuarto supuso que se encontraba en el jardín…_

_T-señorito Ciel y señor Sebastian los estaba esperando, por favor la cena esta cérvida…-_

_C-…-Ciel aun seguía un poco atontado y sonrojado por lo cual no miro a Tanaka y paso de largo, Tanaka noto algo en el menor, pero no le llevo mucha importancia, después del menor seguía el pelinegro…_

_S-gracias….-Sebastian siguió a Ciel mientras que Tanaka serraba las puertas…La mesa estaba reluciente y esplendida con toda la comida puesta en ella, alado de esta se encontraba una sirvienta con una botella de vino esperando a que se sentaras y así proseguir a servirles…_

_Sebastian se sentó en una de las puntas de la mesa y al frente de este en la otra terminación de la mesa se encontraba Ciel con la mirada gacha…_

_T-espero que le guste…-Tanaka le coloco el plato al frente de Sebastian y este pudo apreciar la variedad de mangares que poseía, Ciel por otra parte comía en silencio con la cabeza gacha como le avían educado…_

_El mayor observo al menor y se propuso a romper el silencio…_

_S-disculpe señorito Ciel, entiendo que mañana usted no tiene clases, asique me gustaría proponerle ir a el parque si usted quiere…_

_Ciel lo pensaba, no le gustaba estar con otras personas, pero el pelinegro era diferente a los demás, no le daba el mismo sentir que los demás….de desprecio…_

_C-es…está bien…-Ciel bajo de nuevo su mirada un poco sonrojado, Tanaka se extraño ante tal comportamiento del menor, no se comportaba frio y serio como era con las demás personas, era diferente con Sebastian, -(tal vez y tan solo tal vez, el señor Sebastian pueda hacerse amigo del joven amo…)-_

_Después de la cena el mayor se dirigió a su habitación, y antes de ello se despidió a Ciel dándole las buenas noches, el menor solo le devolvió con un "usted también" y cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones…_

_En la noche Ciel se encontraba en su cama mirando por la ventana a la gran luna que le alumbraba con su hermosa luz, este aun pensaba en el pelinegro, nunca avía conocido a alguien como él…_

_C-(seguramente se debe estar comportando de esa manera para obtener información o algo por el estilo…)-el menor estaba confundido, aunque su cabeza lo rechazaba, su corazón le decía otra cosa cuando estaba cerca de él, el es la persona que de alguna forma siempre sentía que le faltaba…?_

_Por otra parte en la habitación del pelinegro…_

_Sebastian también acostado en su cama, pensando en diferentes cosas, negocios, prestamos, y en negocios con el padre de Ciel, en ese momento paro de pensar y toda su mente se lleno en la hermosa figura de aquel joven, el mayor alargo su brazo y agarro su cuaderno que estaba en su mesita de luz, dando unas cuantas vueltas a las hojas llego al dibujo que esperaba ver, ese en donde Ciel posaba para el…_

_S-Ciel….una hermosa roza, que todos quieren obtener…pero seré yo el único que se deleite en su belleza…-con lo ultimo dicho dejo su cuaderno en la mesita de luz y se coloco en posición para dormir…_

**…_..._**

^w^ bueno espero que les haiga gustado! Cualquier comentario y ayudas son bienvenidos! :D (E septo los insultos o ofensas ¬¬) espero que no se haigan dormido (xD) acuérdense que es mi primera vez owo asique lemon no va a ver por ahora creo o_o jeje estoy pensando poner a Claus y Alois jeje y tal vez mas adelante si es que ustedes quieren habrá mucho lemon ¬w¬ 3 besooosss ;DDD


	2. Dos sortijas y Un compromiso

Bueno he aquí el capitulo 2 nwn espero que les guste, disculpen la falta de ortografía :P pero bue…xD n soy nada buena en esas cosas jeje bueno sin nada más que decir…

A leer se ha dicho! :D…

_**Dos sortijas y un compromiso**_

_A la mañana siguiente, el que mas estaba emocionado no era Ciel y tampoco Sebastian, si no Tannaka el mayordomo, sabiendo que el menor salía con alguien le ponía muy feliz ver al menor sociabilizar, obviamente despertó al menor puntualmente y preparo todo para ir de nuevo al parque…_

_Una vez en el bajaron los que se iban a quedar…_

_**T-**__señorito Ciel, señor Sebastian, vendré a buscarlos a las 6pm si no hay inconveniente…-_

_**S-**__ha, disculpe pero quería pedirle dejarme a mi el deber de llevar al joven Ciel a su casa, si no es molestia…-el peli azul no decía nada, y Tannaka solamente le miraba para ver su respuesta…_

_**C-**__si, está bien...puedes irte Tannaka…-_

_**T-**__como desee joven amo-no avía por que preocuparse, aunque fuese un amigo del señor Vincent, avía un montón de cámaras en el parque y no estaba lejos la comisaria por si avía problemas asique Tannaka al igual que el menor no tenían de que preocuparse…_

_Una vez respondido Tannaka subió al auto y condujo hasta desaparecer de la vista del menor…_

_**S-**__bueno…que quieres hacer primero? Qué te parece si subimos al carrusel ante todo…-_

_**C-**__está bien…-_

_Ambos se dirigieron al carrusel y subieron cada uno en un caballo, el menor en el mismo caballo de siempre y el mayor en uno negro que hacia resaltar su elegancia…_

_El carrusel no tenía ni la mas mínima imagen de algún juego para niños, este era muy elegante que cualquier persona de la edad que fuese pudiese subir y dar las vueltas que quisiera…_

_El menor algo sonrojado observaba al mayor, este en un momento dado dirigió su mirada al menor y el peli azul rápidamente bajo la mirada alzo sonrojado, el mayor solo soltó una pequeña carcajada..._

_**S-**__que te parece si ahora vamos a la pista de hielo?-_

_**C-**__he…no, no se patinar…-_

_**S-**__bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ven…-el pelinegro tomo de la mano al menor y una vez que el carrusel dejo de dar vueltas caminaron hasta la pista…_

_A unos cuantos metros de la pista el mayor soltó al menor por miedo a que se lastimara y corrió hasta la pista deslizándose hasta llegar hasta la mitad de esta, el pelinegro observo al menor y sonrió, este no pudo no dejar escapar una sonrisa algo que de algún modo le alegro al mayor…_

_**S-**__ven, vamos, as lo mismo que yo!-_

_**C-**__que!? No se patinar ya te lo dije!-el mayor solo sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el menor…_

_**S-**__ven, no tengas miedo yo te enseño…-el mayor alargo su mano para que el menor la tomara, Ciel no podía decir nada, solo tomo la mano del mayor y con un leve empujón del mayor, el menor se deslizo hasta llegar junto a él…_

_**S-**__ves, no es tan difícil…-el mayor comenzó a correr por el hielo asiendo que el menor se deslizara, los dos tomados de la mano del otro y dando vueltas, eso hacía que el menor no dejara de sonreír, nunca antes sintió lo que sentía en ese momento, no savia explicarlo, solo sabía que era un sentimiento que lo llenaba por completo y que no quería dejar de sentir, Sebastian era el primero….el primero que le hacía sentir así…eso significaba algo?..._

_Después de un movimiento mas brusco, el equilibrio que poseían cada uno desapareció haciendo que ambos cayeran al hielo y separándose las manos, no le gustaba…no le gustaba para nada el haberse separado, el menor como un acto de reflejo volvió a tomar la mano del mayor haciendo que este se sorprendiera…_

_**S-**__Ciel…te encuentras bien?-_

_**C-**__si…disculpa…-el menor se sonrojo al notar que el mayor se avía dado cuenta de la pequeña desesperación que le produjo soltarse de su mano…_

_**S-**__no no hay problema…ven puedes sentarte un momento…-los dos se levantaron y aun seguían unidos por sus manos, el mayor no quería soltarle sabiendo que tampoco era el deseo del menor, pero tuvo que hacerlo para buscar algo dentro de su chaqueta…_

_Del bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita de color negro y se la presento a Ciel…_

_**S-**__ten, un obsequio para ti…ábrelo…-Ciel abrió despacio la cajita y pudo ver dos argollas que reposaban en una pequeña y sedosa tela blanca…_

_**-**__es todo lo que tengo, pero acéptalo…ayer tenia algo de dinero, te gustan?...son para ti, no los compre para un patito feo…los aceptas?…-_

_Ciel solo observaba callado, recordó que el pelinegro solo era un ingeniero, poseía un trabajo noble y un salario no muy alto, las argollas de por si eran muy caras…-pero por qué?, porque comprar algo tan caro por una simple persona…sabiendo que la ganancia no es mucha y aun así compro estas argollas para los dos-_

_**C-**__…..ahora pónmelo…-el menor levanto su mano dándole la señal al mayor para que se la pusiera, luego el menor puso la ultima en el penúltimo dedo del mayor, el menor de pronto soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, estaba confuso, no entendía muy bien el porqué estaba llorando, y menos en una situación como esta en el que debería estar sonriendo en vez de llorar…_

_**S-**__no llores…si?-_

_**C-**__no…no sé por qué...estoy llorando…-el menor trataba de secarse las lagrimas con su manga…_

_**S-**__tranquilo…es porque estas feliz…solo por eso-el mayor paso sus dedos por los ojos del menor apartando las lagrimas de ellas…luego apoyo su frente con la de el sonriendo, y lentamente unió sus labios con el de el menor…el beso que le proporcionaba el mayor era uno cálido, tierno y con cuidado, no quería sofocar al menor sabiendo que ese pudiese ser el primero…_

_Después de unos minutos el mayor decidió que ya sería mejor volver y salir de ese lugar por temor a que el menor se enfermara…_

_**S-**__bueno, será mejor que volvamos…no quiero que te enfermes…-_

_**C-**__e…está bien…-de la mano los dos salieron del lugar dirigiéndose asía el auto que avía ordenado Tannaka dejar para que lo utilicen, el mayor abrió la puerta del asiento que estaba junto al conductor, el menor solo subió sonrojado, aun no podía creer que se avían besado…el mayor solo sonrió y condujo hasta la mansión…_

bueno espero que les haiga gustado ;3 trato de hacerlo mas corto pero n me sale xD aunque creo que es más corto que el primero ¬w¬, bueno espero que les haiga gustado el segundo capítulo, próximamente el 3 ^o^/…


End file.
